Gemelos
by Kiki8
Summary: Formerly titled 'The Stork'. Nick and Sara have a baby. What else is there to say? lol First fanfic reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter One

Title: The Stork  
  
Author: Kristen  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I wrote this because people were complaining because there were no N/S stories. Also because Emily was bugging me to write a story. All constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Nick, I am pregnant."  
  
Those four words put Nick in astonishment. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He was as still as a statue.  
  
He and Sara had been dating for three years, and now they were engaged. "What's it going to be next?" he asked himself.  
  
Finally after a few minutes Nick began to speak. " Sara, how could this have happened?" He paused. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"The only thing to do, Nick, is to live each day as it comes. I'm going to call Catherine and tell her the news. You just lie down and stay calm; everything will work out all right."  
  
"Maybe you're right, Sara, you always know what to say. That makes everything all better, and that's why I love you."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Catherine."  
  
"Um. I have something to tell you."  
  
The line got very quiet.  
  
"Well, Sara, what is it?"  
  
"Cath."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god! Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I was happy about it, but Nick, oh, Nick is another story; he was in astonishment for almost five minutes."  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that your fiancé comes home and says, 'hey honey were having a baby'."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"Don't worry, Sara, he'll be fine."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, have you figured out a day for the wedding yet?"  
  
"Yeah, we were thinking October."  
  
"But Sara, won't that be close to the birth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's great-- I can't wait."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"I am going to plan you a shower, two of them, one for the wedding and one for the baby. This will be so much fun."  
  
"Hey Catherine."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
"I have to go make sure Nick is ok."  
  
"Alright, I'll call you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Sara, I wanted to let you know, while you were on the phone with Catherine I did some thinking, and I am."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"I am so happy that I am going to be a daddy."  
  
"I am glad to hear it."  
  
"I think I'd better call the other guys."  
  
*******************************  
  
Please R/R!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Gemelos (formerly 'The Stork')  
  
Author: Kristen (kiki)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: CSI and it's characters don't belong to me, so please don't sue.  
  
**********************  
  
~2 months later~  
  
(She is 5 months pregnant now)  
  
"This pregnant thing is so much different then I imagined. I don't like it at all. Not one bit."  
  
"Don't worry it will be ok."  
  
"Ha! That's what you think. I'm a blimp!"  
  
"Well, you're a nice blimp at least and if you think this is rouch just wait till the birth."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Ok well have you picked out any names?"  
  
"If it's a boy I want Caleb Alexander and if it's a girl, it's a toss up between Michayla Hope and Lara Jean."  
  
"I like all of them."  
  
"I have to go to the doctor, Catherine. I am going to find out what the gender is. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
***********************************  
  
~At the doctor's office~  
  
"Sara, I have some news for you."  
  
"Good news or bad?"  
  
"Good. You're having a boy and a girl."  
  
There was a moment of dead silence. A tear of happiness ran down both Sara's and Catherine's cheek. Then Catherine spoke. " Sara, twins"  
  
The only thing Sara could think of was how Nick would react.  
  
The whole way home the twins were all Catherine could talk about. Sara just sat there and thought about Nick and the babies. She pulled over to the side of the road. "Catherine I can't do this. I can't. I don't know what Nick will do or say and. I just don't know anymore. My whole life is about to change and I don't think I am ready for this." Now Sara had tears running down her face.  
  
"Sara, it will all be alright. I will help you every step of the way and I am sure everyone will help you. You are not alone in this we are all here for you." Catherine held Sara close. Sara wiped the tears from her face and got back into the car and they drove off.  
  
************************************  
  
They came to the front door of Sara's and Nick's house. "Catherine, I want you to be the one to tell Nick the news."  
  
"Oh, Sara, I couldn't. I can't. He is your fiancé and I think you should be the one to tell him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, then, here I go."  
  
"Just remember: I'm right here by your side." The two women walked into the house.  
  
"Nick, I have some more news for you, I just got home from the doctor and he told me what we are having. Nick, were having." There was a sudden pause in the room and then Sara spoke the words she knew would put Nick into shock. "Were having twins."  
  
"Are you serious?" A tear of joy was building in Nick's eye.  
  
"Yeah a boy and a girl." Nick was so happy, he picked up Sara and kissed her. Catherine stood in the back of the room, smiling. Sara was so happy and Nick was ecstatic. She was happy that the day had gone so well and that Nick was going to be a daddy. She was going to be a mommy.  
  
"Sara, I have to go get something out of the car. I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, do you need help with anything?"  
  
"No, I can manage." Five minutes later Catherine came in the room, "Sara and Nick close your eyes." They both did as Catherine said and closed their eyes. Then Catherine told them to open, there was a beautiful crib and basket full of items for the babies in the center of the room. Sara ran and gave Cat a bug hug. She couldn't believe it; she so happy.  
  
"Now about your shower, I am thinking two Saturdays from now."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
"Ok, I'll get to planning. I'm going to leave and give you and Nick some time to talk.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N~please review! 


End file.
